Dyna's Music Rankings
Key: Love Like a Lot Like a Little Okay Dislike a Little Dislike a Lot Hate ''21st Century Breakdown'' by Green Day #American Eulogy #21st Century Breakdown #The Static Age #Murder City #Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) #Last of the American Girls #See The Light #Peacemaker #Before the Lobotomy #Christian's Inferno #East Jesus Nowhere #iViva La Gloria! #Horseshoes and Handgrenades #21 Guns #Know Your Enemy #Restless Heart Syndrome #Last Night on Earth ''Bad Hair Day'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic #The Alternative Polka #Everything You Know Is Wrong #Since You've Been Gone #Phony Calls #I Remember Larry #Gump #Amish Paradise #I'm So Sick Of You #Cavity Search #Syndicated Inc. #Callin' in Sick ''Ben Folds Five'' by Ben Folds Five #Underground #Where's Summer B.? #Sports & Wine #Alice Childress #Jackson Cannery #Uncle Walter #Philosophy #The Last Polka #Julianne #Boxing #Video #The Best Imitation of Myself ''Cool To Be You'' by Descendents #Nothing With You #Tack #Dreams #Mass Nerder #Dry Spell #Cool To Be You #Talking #'Merican #Anchor Grill #One More Day #She Don't Care #Maddie #Blast Off #Dog and Pony Show ''Don't Get Smart'' by Jim's Big Ego #||:This Message:|| #Jumblies #Ambition #Feelin' Groovy #Ugly People #Love Everybody #I Like To Watch #Punk Junkies From New York #Big Whoop #Ahead Of the Curve #Cheat To Lose ''Erin's Runaway Imagination'' by Fatter Than Albert #Fatter than You #Falling Bullet #Not Tonight #Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel #Everybody Else #Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song #I'm Leaving #Fever And Chills #Erin's Runaway Imagination #Slap! #10 Miles to Kenner ''Everything Sucks'' by Descendents #Sick-O-Me #I'm the One #She Loves Me #We #I Won't Let Me #Grand Theme #Thank You #When I Get Old #This Place #Hateful Notebook #Caught #Rotting Out #Everything Sux #Coffee Mug #Doghouse #Eunuch Boy ''Fashion Nugget'' by CAKE #I Will Survive #Stickshifts and Safetybelts #Nugget #Frank Sinatra #Sad Songs and Waltzes #Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps #Open Book #It's Coming Down #The Distance #Daria #She'll Come Back To Me #Race Car Ya-Yas #Italian Leather Sofa #Friend Is a Four-Letter Word ''free*'' by Jim's Big Ego #everything must go #background vocals #bon nuit tree #free (and on our own) #award show #international #utopia #now #depravity #pascagoula pawn and gun #just like me #sleepwalker #i (don't know how to) party ''Fush Yu Mang'' by Smash Mouth #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Walkin' On The Sun #Flo #Padrino #The Fonz #Beer Goggles #Disconnect The Dots #Nervous In The Alley #Push #Pet Names #Let's Rock #Heave-Ho ''I Don't Want To Grow Up'' by Descendents #Silly Girl #Theme #Christmas Vacation #In Love This Way #Can't Go Back #Ace #Good Good Things #GCF #My World #I Don't Want To Grow Up #Descendents #Pervert #Rockstar #No FB ''I Told You I Was Freaky'' by Flight of the Conchords #Carol Brown #Friends #Hurt Feelings #Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor #We're Both In Love With a Sexy Lady #Angels #Fashion is Danger #Demon Woman #Rambling Through the Avenues of Time #You Don't Have To Be a Prostitute #Sugalumps #Petrov, Yelyena & Me #I Told You I Was Freaky ''The Last Minute'' by Fatter than Albert #27s #Last Minute #Bow-Legged Lillian #$100 Headphones #Spitting Contest #Tchoupitoulas Slim #Panda King #Better Sleep ''Little by Little... by Harvey Danger #Happiness Writes White #Little Round Mirrors #Cream and Bastards Rise #Wine, Women and Song #What You Live By #Cool James #War Buddies #Moral Centralia #Diminishing Returns #Incommunicado ''Little Machines - Deluxe by LIGHTS #Speeding #Running With the Boys #Slow Down #How We Do It #Lucky Ones #From All Sides #Don't Go Home Without Me #Muscle Memory #Same Sea #Oil and Water #Up We Go #Child #Meteorites #Portal ''Marcy Playground'' by Marcy Playground #Saint Joe on the School Bus #Sherry Fraser #Gone Crazy #Ancient Walls of Flowers #A Cloak of Elvenkind #Poppies #Sex and Candy #The Shadow of Seattle #One More Suicide #Opium #Dog and His Master #Vampires of New York ''Middle of Nowhere'' by Hanson #Where's The Love #Thinking of You #Madeline #A Minute Without You #MMMBop #Weird #I Will Come To You #Man from Milwaukee #With You In Your Dreams #Speechless #Yearbook #Look At You #Lucy ''Milo Goes to College'' by Descendents :/ #Myage #Suburban Home #Bikeage #Statue of Liberty #Hope #Tonyage #Marriage #Jean Is Dead #Catalina #Kabuki Girl #I'm Not a Punk #I Wanna Be a Bear #M-16 #I'm not a Loser #Parents ''Mouth Silence'' by Neil Cicierega #Best #Numbers #Crocodile Chop #Space Monkey Mafia #What Is It #Rollercloser #Wndrwll #Sexual Lion King #Pokemon #Piss #Born to Cat #Love Psych #Furries #Goodbye #It's #Close to the Sun #Orgonon Gurlz ''Mouth Sounds'' by Neil Cicierega #Mullet With Butterfly Wings #Imagine All Star People #Melt Everyone #Daft Mouth #I'mma Let It Be #The Sharpest Tool #Modest Mouth #D'oh #Full Mouth #Smooth Flow #Vivid Memories Turn to Fantasies #Promenade (Satellite Pictures at an Exhibition) #Alanis #No Credit Card #Like Tears In Chocolate Rain #Bills Like Jean Spirit ''Nimrod'' by Green Day #Scattered #The Grouch #All the Time #Reject #Haushinka #Uptight #Last Ride In #King For A Day #Nice Guys Finish Last #Prosthetic Head #Redundant #Jinx #Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) #Worry Rock #Platypus (I Hate You) #Hitchin' a Ride #Walking Alone #Take Back ''Noplace Like Nowhere'' by Jim's Big Ego #She's Dead #Los Angeles #Stay in love #Prince Charming #Stress #Concrete #You Piss Me Off #Angry White Guy #Slow #After the Tornado #Boston Band #Postcard From Cariacou ''Poodle Hat'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Genius in France #Hardware Store #Why Does This Always Happen To Me? #eBay #Wanna B Ur Lovr #Angry White Boy Polka #Ode to a Superhero #Bob #Couch Potato #Trash Day #A Complicated Song #Party At the Leper Colony ''Prolonging the Magic'' by CAKE #Sheep Go to Heaven #Never There #Alpha Beta Parking Lot #Satan Is My Motor #Guitar #Hem of Your Garment #Cool Blue Reason #When You Sleep #You Turn The Screws #Where Would I Be? #Let Me Go #Walk On By #Mexico ''Record of Convictions'' by The Scofflaws #I Can't Decide #College Student #In The Basement #Lost To the TV #Don't Listen to Your Monkey #Soul Twist #Nightmare #On Hold With Quackie #Show Band Anthem #Any Way the Wind Blows #What I Think #Estellina #The Good, The Bad and The Ugly #Ga Juma #Rumanian Ska #Time of the Season #Beautiful Vice ''Riding a Black Unicorn... by Voltaire #Oh Lord, Wake the Dead #Straight Razor Cabaret #Don't Go By The River #Mechanical Girl #Riding a Black Unicorn #When the Circus Came to Town #The Dirtiest Song that Ain't #Cathouse Tragedy #Innocent ''Running With Scissors by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Albuquerque #It's All About the Pentiums #Polka Power! #Your Horoscope For Today #My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder #Germs #The Saga Begins #Truck Drivin' Song #The Weird Al Show Theme #Grapefruit Diet #Pretty Fly for a Rabbi #Jerry Springer ''Sceyence'' by Adam Cantor #Apricity #Scorpio #Loose Change #Indiana Vibe #Symbiosis #Sparrows #Three Little Pirates #Sceyence #Darling Buds of May #A Home Away From Home ''Stay'' by Jim's Big Ego #Habits & Plans #15 Seconds of Fame #Hate Street #Can't Stop Foolin' Around #You're Delicious #In My Cult #Earworm #Chill #404 Blues #Another Thousand Years #Where The Money Is #Big Old Dark Green Car ''They're Everywhere! by Jim's Big Ego #Math Prof Rock Star #Lucky #The Ballad of Barry Allen #They're Everywhere #The Music of You #Party on the Everglades #Mix Tape #Love What's Gone #Cut Off Your Head #Better Than You #Asshole #In a Bar ''The Unauthorized Biography of Reinhold Messner by Ben Folds Five #Don't Change Your Plans #Your Redneck Past #Lullabye #Regrets #Jane #Army #Magic #Your Most Valuable Possession #Mess #Hospital Song #Narcolepsy ''Universal'' by Bim Skala Bim #Rings of Saturn #Pete Needs a Friend #Going Back #Not Natural #Electrolux #Talk, Talk, and Talk #Happy Weekend #Three Legged Dog #Red Eyes #Johnny O'Reilly #Shakin' All Over #Same Mistake #Freeman ''Unorthodox Jukebox'' by Bruno Mars #Locked Out of Heaven #Treasure #Show Me #Natalie #When I Was Your Man #If I Knew #Moonshine #Young Girls #Gorilla #Money Make Her Smile ''Warning'' by Green Day #Castaway #Minority #Waiting #Jackass #Warning #Church On Sunday #Misery #Fashion Victim #Deadbeat Holiday #Macy's Day Parade #Blood, Sex and Booze #Hold On ''"Weird Al" Yankovic'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic #I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead #Ricky #I Love Rocky Road #The Check's In the Mail #Stop Draggin' My Car Around #My Bologna #Gotta Boogie #Happy Birthday #Such a Groovy Guy #Another One Rides the Bus #Mr. Frump In the Iron Lung #Buckingham Blues ''"Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D'' by "Weird Al" Yankovic #Nature Trail to Hell #Mr. Popeil #I Lost On Jeopardy #Eat It #Theme from Rocky XIII (The Rye Or The Kaiser) #Midnight Star #Polkas on 45 #King of Suede #That Boy Could Dance #Buy Me a Condo #The Brady Bunch ''We The Common'' by Thao and the Get Down Stay Down #Holy Roller #We the Common (For Valerie Bolden) #The Feeling Kind #We Don't Call #Every Body #City #Kindness Be Conceived #The Day Long #Human Heart #Age of Ice #Move #Clouds for Brains ''Whatever and Ever Amen'' by Ben Folds Five #Battle of Who Could Care Less #Steven's Last Night In Town #Selfless, Cold and Composed #Kate #Song For the Dumped #One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces #Fair #Evaporated #Brick #Smoke #Cigarette #Missing the War